


Firework

by N01R



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Can be seen as platonic, Fireworks, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, M/M, Winter, birthday fic, no beta we die like men, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N01R/pseuds/N01R
Summary: It's Licht's birthday, although sadly he can't make it home for it. But never fear, Hyde's there to make it special anyway!
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 9





	Firework

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy I got something done for my angels birthday!! I was worried I wouldn't or it'd be low quality in all honesty. But not only did I get something done, I'm super happy with it too!! I hope you enjoy my birthday gift!! Happy Birthday Licht!!

"What do you want shitty hedgehog?" Licht wasn't in the mood for Hyde's shit to say the least. His plane to Austria getting canceled, along with all other flights back home, had soured him mood. Actually, that was an understatement, he'd need to order a new set of pillows to sleep on, the original set having taken the brunt of his angelic fury.   
  
The snow was beautiful, he had always enjoyed watching it fall from safe inside his childhood home with a cup of hot chocolate. But the only real pleasant memories he had of the cold itself was playing outside in it until the biting chill became to much and cursed at the cold climate for ruining his fun.  
  
And considering he had come outside in his regular clothes, he was already prepared to kick Hyde's head clean off for calling him outside like this. The cold seeping in through his clothes and biting at his skin just added more fuel to his already sparking rage.  
  
" _Weeell_ -" Hyde spun around to face him with one of his annoying grins that Licht enjoyed kicking off his face, he didn't get to do that this time sadly, as it dropped all on it's own. "Did you really come out here without a coat? It's freezing out here!"  
  
"You're not wearing a coat."  
  
"Well one of the perks of being a vampire-"  
  
"Demon."  
  
" _Vampire!_ Is that we can't exactly die of hypothermia."  
  
"Neither can angels." An impasse would probably be the right term for this situation. Well, it would be if Licht didn't win every draw by default thanks to being an angel that always came out on top when up against a demon. "If you're just gonna spout bullshit I'm going back inside."  
  
"No can do there! I've got a surprise for you!" In a swift and dare he say graceful motion Hyde took off his scarf and wrapped it around Licht's neck, tying it into a bow in the front. Licht was still annoyingly cold, but didn't take it off or mess with it.  
  
"If it's stupid, I'll kill you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. You really gotta get new material Angel."  
  
Leading Licht to whatever this surprise was turned violet immediately, the cold wind stabbing into his exposed skin just pissed him off more and made him run faster and kick harder.  
  
He only came to a halt when he ran full force into Hyde's back which ended up being much harder than Licht thought. Moving to stand next to him made Licht lift a brow, for a surprise that was supposedly for him, Hyde looked like a child on Christmas morning.  
  
"Are we in position yet?"  
  
"That's supposed to be my line, stupid hedgehog."  
  
"Are we in position yet!?"  
  
"I don't know! This is your surprise!"  
  
" _I said_ -"  
  
" _I don't fucking know!!!_ "  
  
How the hell this escalated into full blown screaming so abruptly Licht will never know, but all of sudden there were loud booms ringing inside his ears and bright lights above him. _Fireworks_. Beautiful ones at that.  
  
A golden halo and wings, a blue cat, a green melon with a red slice coming right after. All different shapes with different colors lit up the sky and stole his breath away. Breath that was visible in the cold temperature that almost demanded a coat of some sort, but he didn't realize, his entire body felt so much warmer all of a sudden.  
  
"Sorry about that, but we needed a signal." Oh, that's cause he's being hugged from behind. He can't exactly find it in himself to be mad about it currently, not because he likes the annoying demon, that's a horrific thought.  
  
No, he's simply taking in the firework show. It was truly worthy of an angel such as himself, as it should be, it is his birthday after all. "Happy birthday _mein Engel_ , I'm sorry you couldn't see your mom and dad."  
  
"Why? Did you take the engines out of the planes?"  
  
"Not that I remember."  
  
"Then don't apologize, your gift isn't _that_ bad."  
  
"Don't be like that Angel, I know you love it!"  
  
He did. He _really_ did. He had barely blinked since it started, the sight to special to look away from, even for a second. This was unfair, a demon shouldn't be allowed to make him feel this way. Never has he been _so_ annoyed to be warm.  
  
"How'd you even set this up?" He was met with silence, which was very telling, at least to Licht. Oh, _ew_ , he knows the stupid hedgehog to well. "You had your subclasses do all the work, didn't you?" He spoke up only when the fireworks were over and he was free to turn his head to the demon still draped over him like an oversized blanket.  
  
"I helped!"  
  
"Like hell you did! You're probably just trying to steal the credit!"  
  
"I would never, how _dare_ you! I'll have you know I am a _great_ boss!"  
  
"That doesn't hold any weight when it's you talking about _yourself,_ jackass!"  
  
Licht liked winter, well, _some_ parts of winter, the other parts were a pain in the ass. But playing in the snow was fun, watching it coat the world in a white blanket from inside was relaxing, it was the season his birthday was set in.  
  
His birthday tradition had always been to go home for his birthday and Christmas, to see his parents and get smothered with hugs and kisses from his mother. He couldn't partake in that tradition this year because of just how _thick_ the blanket of snow was.  
  
And while his pillows would certainly tell a different story, it didn't bother him at the end of the day. He got to see fireworks after all, and even without his mother glued to him, he wasn't cold.


End file.
